


A Splash of Paint (Logicality)

by TheSacredStephen



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:58:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSacredStephen/pseuds/TheSacredStephen
Summary: Logan was an artist with an eye for detail and a mind full of thoughts. What will it take for him to express them?





	A Splash of Paint (Logicality)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [playertwoisheereandqueer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/playertwoisheereandqueer/gifts).



A fond hobby of Logan’s was art. He admired the sharp simplicity within modern art, and wanted to replicate that. His drawings were always of cityscapes and scenes requiring great detail and precision. Although frustrating at times, the satisfaction of completing a piece was always worth the effort put into it. The others would know when Logan was creating something, as they would always hear soft music coming from the spare room he renovated into a studio. Today, Logan decided to give painting a try. He had received a set of paints from Roman, who had always admired the ability artists had in making their subjects look larger than life. He would half- jokingly suggest being the subject of a painting, which was typically met with disapproval. Logan didn’t like to include people in his artwork. Concepts like feelings and human connection were complicated and hard to grasp. Patton was always better with those things. He was smarter than he let on, too. What he lacked in academic ability he more than made up for in his empathetic, compassionate nature. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t seem to figure out what it was he wanted to create. When it came to words, he was excellent at expressing himself, but personal art was an entirely new concept. His train of thought was interrupted by a knock on the door. Patton came in and looked over at his work. The canvas was completely, infuriatingly empty.  
“Ah, you’re painting today. How’s that going for ya, kiddo?” His smile was met with a dirty look.  
“As you can see, it’s going horrendously. I’m struggling to find ideas.”  
“Oh, so your pool of ideas is infinitesimal?” Logan was frustrated as it was, he did not need to be verbally one-upped by the King of Dag. He sighed and stood up.  
“If all you’re going to do is stand there and belittle me like this, I’d rather you leave.” Patton looked visibly upset.  
“I wasn’t trying to make you feel bad, I was being genuine. I’m sorry.” He looked around at the work Logan kept scattered throughout the room. There were drawings all over the wall, a few unfinished sculptures in the corner; all of them were detailed and intricate.  
“Hey, how about I help you out? I wouldn’t call myself a Picasso, but I do like art!” It was hard to say no to such an eager face. Begrudgingly, Logan got together some extra materials and found a stool for him to sit on. Some discussion may help get ideas together, he thought. It wouldn’t hurt to give it a shot. After everything was set up, Patton got to work.  
There was no real structure or purpose within his work. It was bright and colourful, almost childlike in appearance. It wasn’t very refined, but it did an excellent job of showcasing the inner workings of Patton Sanders’ mind. Logan watched on in silence, almost admiring the way he painted. He wasn’t focused on the arrangement or how realistic things looked, he was just enjoying himself.  
“How do you paint like that? There’s no real structure, yet it’s… inviting, endearing.” Patton grinned at that. It wasn’t everyday he got a compliment from Logan. He wouldn’t say anything unless he really meant it. Or if he was being sarcastic. Something told him this was not the latter. He reflected on that question for a moment for responding.  
“Well, I don’t really know how I do it. I don’t really think about what or how I’m painting. I just let go and paint what I feel. There’s something about it that feels really nice, I guess. You should try it. Don’t focus on how it looks. Just paint your feelings.” Paint your feelings. How was Logan meant to do that? Emotions weren’t his strong point. Patton had a point, though. Expressing one’s emotions in any way can be a cathartic, relaxing experience. Writing and painting are both forms of art, so it shouldn’t be too hard to execute, right? Taking a deep breath, Logan put brush to canvas.  
Logan was seemingly in a trance as he silently painted, Patton watching on in proud concentration. He knew about Logan’s inability to handle his emotions, so it made sense to help him out when he could. He stood back and let Logan admire his finished artwork. It depicted the night sky, and a small group of people gazing up at it. He felt warm looking at it. Painting with emotion was hard, but as he let go, he found it easy. It was unlike anything he had created before. The stars were blobs of yellow and white, and every person in the painting looked just a little bit different to one another. Patton had left Logan to be alone with his thoughts, admiring his accomplishment. In the corner of the canvas, he wrote ‘For Patton’ in cursive black writing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I will be posting a Moxiety fic very soon, so keep your eyes peeled! I may have gotten some things mixed up, so in an anxious messy kinda way I wrote fics for two different ships. Both 'Educated Guess' and this are for Playertwoisheereandqueer. Thank you for being so helpful and sending me prompts and stuff! You're the best.
> 
> -Brooke


End file.
